The Nioli Problem
by Fly-Girl222
Summary: The ship gets taken over by aliens and the only one that can save them is the untrustworthy Tom Paris. Please read and review! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or the characters, Paramount does. But, it is my story.

Author's Note: I know this has been done before, but I just couldn't get this out of my head and also organized at the same time.

Summary: The ship gets taken over by aliens and the only one that can save them is the untrustworthy Tom Paris.

Rating: T (PG-13)

Timeline: Set during the first season, more specifically after _Faces_.

**The Nioli Problem**

Lieutenant Junior Grade Tom Paris was in Holodeck 1 in the middle of playing his new ice hockey program. Tom had the day off today and had saved up three hours of holodeck time to race a couple of cars and some motorcycles then to play a game of hockey. He was playing as part of the _Colorado Avalanche_ which had a bunch of players which in that day in age shouldn't be on that team, but were thanks to Tom's reprogramming. The game was fierce it was near the end of the third period with the score tied at two to two.

Tom was skating down the rink with his stick in hand and the puck in front of him. Suddenly, the USS Voyager shook violently and sent Tom flying to the right and falling to the ice. The call for battle stations came over the comm. and Tom got up. _Great, the one day I have off I have to work_, Tom thought.

"Computer, freeze program." Tom called. The players stopped in mid motion and stayed there as Tom passed them while skating on the ice. Tom got to one of the booths and took of his ice skates to replace them with regular shoes. "Computer, save the program and turn it off." The computer acknowledged his requests. The ice rink full of people disappeared and became the plain old holodeck. Tom started to walk towards the doors with his ice skates over his shoulder, his helmet half way off, and his hockey stick being dragged behind him.

Tom walked right up to the doors and then walked right into them. The doors didn't open automatically. Tom backed up and looked at them strangely then tried again. The doors still didn't work.

"Computer, open the holodeck doors." Tom called out. There was a response, but the doors still didn't open. "Computer, open the holodeck doors." This time was said with more force, but to no avail. Tom went to the console near the doors to open it, but that didn't work. Suddenly there was firing outside the doors.

Tom decided to lay back on trying to open the doors in case he would be shot and killed once he got out. Instead, Tom took off the pads he was using during the game and changed into the extra clothes he brought. The firing outside the holodeck doors stopped soon, but Tom heard voices outside that were definitely unfamiliar to him. Soon after that, another unfamiliar voice came over the comm. system.

"This is _Captain_ Mickolio Fonster of the Nioli." The voice said, obviously a male's. "We have taken control of your ship, it would be smart to not resist us or else."

With that, Tom immediately called out to the computer. "Computer, delete my comm. badge's signature from the database, authorization Paris Pi Alpha 4." The computer beeped and all he could do was hope that this time the computer actually did what it was told to do.

_**

* * *

Three Hours Later…**_

Tom Paris was still in the holodeck, waiting until he knew for certain that he could get out of here and go somewhere more secluded. "Computer, are there any Nioli outside these doors?" Tom asked.

"There are no Nioli outside of Holodeck 1." The computer responded.

"Let's hope you're right." Tom muttered. He went over to the doors and grabbed the manual override to open the doors. After awhile Tom was able to open the holodeck doors enough so he could get through. Tom poked his head out and looked in both directions; there were no Nioli in sight.

There was a Jeffries Tube around the corner, from there Tom could get back to his room and plan what he would do next. Tom grabbed his hockey equipment –there was no need to leave it in the holodeck in case an enemy saw it- and he walked carefully and slowly to the Jeffries Tube. Tom got into the Jeffries Tube with no problems and was soon outside his quarters. After checking to see if anyone was coming, Tom made his way into his quarters and put his hockey stuff in his bedroom.

Tom walked over to his computer and grabbed the phaser he had hidden there long ago. Since the Maquis and Starfleet personnel had started to get along, Tom thought of giving it to Tuvok saying that he found it lying around in the hallway. But then again, he was not the most popular crewmember around and anything can happen in space. Tom sat down at the computer and started to ask the main computer questions.

"Computer, where is the crew being held?" Tom asked.

"The crew is being held in Cargo Bays 1 and 2 and in the Brig." The computer replied.

"Computer, where is Captain Janeway?" Tom asked.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway is in the Brig." The computer responded.

"Who else is with her?" Tom questioned.

"Ensign Harry Kim, Ensign Brett Shorter, Ensign Edward Causey, Lieutenant Jamie Rupert, Lieutenant Tuvok, Commander Chakotay, and three Niolian officers are also in the Brig." The computer answered.

Tom shot his head up realizing that one member of the Senior Staff was missing. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Torres." Tom said; she might also be hiding out.

"Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres is in the turbolift heading towards Deck 8." The computer replied.

"She must be going to her quarters." Tom stated aloud. "Computer, is there anyone with her in the turbolift?"

"There are two Niolian officers with her." The Computer answered.

Tom's quarters were on Deck 4 Section 3C and that was one hell of a climb down to Deck 8. But she might be his only hope at the moment even if there were two Niolians with her. Tom got his phaser and made sure it was on stun.

"Computer, halt the turbolift that B'Elanna Torres is in." Tom told the computer.

B'Elanna would refuse to fix the turbolift for the next minute, which would buy him one deck. She could easily tell that the turbolift was halted, but obviously wouldn't be able to tell why. But it would be a damn good reason. Then she might work as slowly as possible to get it working which might give him the rest of the time to make it to her quarters.

Tom checked with the computer if any Nioli were outside his quarters and oddly, there weren't. It seemed he would have to go out of his way to see any one of them. Tom made his way to a Jeffries Tube outside of his quarters and started to climb the four decks down to B'Elanna's quarters.

After a tiresome climb through tight Jeffries Tubes, Tom made it to outside B'Elanna's quarters. He heard footsteps from far away and quickly hacked his way into her quarters. He looked around for a place to hide until he saw the bathroom. Tom could hide in the sonic shower! That would be the only place guaranteed that he could know where they were without getting caught. Tom ran into B'Elanna's bathroom and walked into the sonic shower.

Tom heard voices outside the bathroom coming probably from B'Elanna's living room. He definitely heard her yelling at them and them yelling back. They were obviously arguing over something, Tom tried hard to listen in.

"The _Captain_ would like you to clean yourself up." One of the Niolians said to B'Elanna.

"I will **NOT** play one of his stupid games, he is not _my_ Captain." B'Elanna yelled back.

"Oh, but he is, unless you don't want to live anymore." A Niolian replied. "Now, go in there and every minute yell back to us a different sentence each time or else."

B'Elanna muttered something Tom couldn't hear, but could tell that it was obviously some Klingon obscenities. B'Elanna walked into the bathroom still muttering those curse words when Tom came out from the sonic shower and grabbed her. He held his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream when he grabbed her.

"B'Elanna, it's me, Tom, now don't scream." Tom whispered to her. She nodded and Tom let go of her.

"Where have you been?" B'Elanna asked in a low whisper.

"I was stuck in the holodeck for three hours." Tom replied.

"Hurry and get cleaned up _Torres_." The first Niolian yelled teasingly through the door.

"Here, turn on the sonic shower." Tom said. "You can take off your clothes if you want, but I was thinking we could talk in there as we get _cleaned up_."

"Pig." B'Elanna muttered. She called for the sonic shower to be turned on and it activated. They both entered the cramped quarters of the sonic shower and B'Elanna called out one of the 'sentences' that the Niolians told her to say. "Were you the one who halted the turbolift?"

"Yeah, I had to get enough time to make it to your quarters." Tom answered. "I was going to hide then fire at the Niolians when they got in, but you made it here too quickly so I had to hide in here. What's going on, who are these Niolians?"

"Janeway was telling me that we received a distress call from them." B'Elanna started. "The second we arrived at the location where the distress call came from, they started to attack us. There were four of their war vessels-" B'Elanna stopped and called out another 'sentence' to the Niolian officers outside the door. "-they took over the ship quickly and easily. The Senior Staff is being held in the Brig, I was working on the engines which I sabotaged before they got to them. It will take days before they'll be in full working order."

"Good job." Tom said impressed. "Now, how do we retake control of the ship?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nioli Problem**- Chapter 2

Lieutenants Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres were stuck together in the sonic shower with two Niolian guards just outside the door. Since the Niolians had taken over the ship only three hours ago, they had not been able to look through every nook and cranny of the ship to realize that one crewmember, Tom Paris, was unaccountable. He was going to wreak havoc upon these aliens for taking over this ship.

"So, when you go out there; cause some problems and I'll come out and shoot your Nioli friends." Tom said to B'Elanna. "We'll work together from there."

"No." B'Elanna replied. "If we kill them now, then your cover is blown. We're going to have to wait a little bit, plan our next moves."

"Fine…How many rations do you have left?" Tom asked B'Elanna.

"Four, maybe five, why?" B'Elanna asked back.

"Can I borrow them?" Tom questioned.

"For what?" B'Elanna was starting to get defensive.

"I'm not sure, yet." Tom replied honestly. "Maybe to help me get some supplies to take this ship back or some food since I'm probably going to be hiding out for awhile, I don't know."

B'Elanna's eyes narrowed. "Fine." B'Elanna said. "I'll transfer them to your account." B'Elanna suddenly got a glint in her eyes. "My replicator went down an hour before the attack and I borrowed a repair pack from Engineering. There's got to be a couple things in there that you can use." She looked to the side and called out one of the 'sentences' that she was told to say. "Let's go, I think they're getting anxious."

"Okay." Tom responded. B'Elanna called for the sonic shower to be turned off. They both got out of the sonic shower and began to whisper. "I'll track your movements and whenever you're able to get out, I'll try to make contact." B'Elanna nodded in agreement. "Oh, and just one question."

By the tone of Tom's voice, B'Elanna could tell it was going to be an annoying question. "What?" B'Elanna asked with some anger in her voice.

"Why are you supposed to be taking a shower?" Tom asked smiling. "You didn't seem to look too dirty."

B'Elanna sighed and looked down then up at Tom. "The Captain of these Niolians…" B'Elanna quieted. "likes me…a lot."

Tom could barely hear what she said, but he heard enough. "That's good." Tom replied. "Use sex appeal to your advantage, that's going to help a lot. Well, better get out there and back to your buddies, I'll keep an eye on you."

"Bide your time, Tom." B'Elanna said. "I'll send a message to you if I can, good luck."

"Same to you." Tom walked back into the sonic shower and waited for B'Elanna to leave.

B'Elanna walked out and got into an argument with the Niolians outside. After a little bit, they all left and Tom waited a little bit longer until he left the safety of the sonic shower. Tom grabbed the Engineering repair pack that was in B'Elanna's room and left. Tom walked slowly back to the Jeffries Tube near B'Elanna's quarters and was half way into the entrance of the Jeffries Tube when he heard footsteps. Probably more Niolians; Tom had an urge to stay around and see what these Niolians looked like, but thought best of it. Tom quickly got into the Jeffries Tube and closed the hatch quietly. Tom hurried through the tube back to his quarters.

Once Tom reached his deck and section, he quietly checked if there were any Niolians around. There were none and Tom walked back to his quarters, the Engineering pack in one hand and his other hand hovering over his phaser on his belt. Tom heard a noise behind him and saw a, what he thought to be, Niolian.

The Niolian was shorter than Tom by maybe ten centimeters. The Niolian had a large black mask covering most of his face except for his red eyes and some of his dark blue skin could be seen. The rest of the Niolian's body was covered in armor that was black in color. It reached for its weapon and Tom immediately grabbed his phaser –already set on stun- and shot the Niolian in the face where the armor did not cover.

The Niolian fell down to the ground with a hard thud and Tom ran over to it. He grabbed the Niolian by the feet and started to drag it into his quarters. When the body was halfway into Tom's quarters, he heard something beep.

"Rilino, do you hear me Rilino, why is there phaser fire near your position?" A voice said. The Niolian, Rilino, had a communicator on his chest. Tom grabbed it and put it up to his mouth.

"There was a small animal in the corridor." Tom said into the alien's communicator. "It must have stolen away somehow."

"Okay Rilino, keep patrolling, we will start the bio scanning in a few minutes." The voice replied. "Captain out." The communicator beeped and Tom cursed.

"Computer," Tom started while still dragging Rilino into his quarters. "Delete my bio scan from the Main Computer, authorization Paris Pi Alpha 4." The computer beeped its response saying that his bio scan was deleted.

Tom continued to drag the Niolian into his quarters and when the body was in Tom's bedroom, out of sight, Tom let him go. The Niolian was rather large around the waist area and Tom now wished that he had worked out more. Tom was somewhat out of breath from dragging the large Niolian, but continued on. He would need to grab a hypospray from Sickbay to keep the Niolian unconscious.

"Computer," Tom said as he sat down at his desk with the Engineering pack. "Warn me if any Niolians come within four meters of my quarters." The computer beeped in acceptance. "Computer, are there any Niolians in Sickbay?"

"There is one Niolian officer in Sickbay." The computer replied.

"I just can't catch a break." Tom muttered. "Is the EMH online?" Tom asked the computer.

"Affirmative." The computer answered.

Tom pushed some buttons on his personal computer in front of him. He began a message to the doctor that was written out so the Niolian could not overhear it. The message went like this:

_Doc,_

_This is Tom Paris; I'm alive and hiding out in my quarters. A Niolian has gotten in my way and I had to stun him. I need to get a hypospray to keep him sedated or bring him to Sickbay and keep him in the Morgue. If you can, tell me the position of the one Niolian in Sickbay and his schedule. I'm not sure exactly how to take back the ship, yet, but I might need you to turn me into a Niolian. That's just one possibility so far, but we're going to need to hurry. The faster we take back the ship, the better. Message me back._

_-Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris_

Tom went back over to Rilino and started to take off his armor and mask. The Niolians had several spikes on both sides of its head making it look like the old Earth version of the Devil only with three instead of one horn on each side. There were spots over the Niolians head and down its body randomly. Once Tom finished taking off the Niolian's armor, he put the information about it into the replicator. The armor that Rilino had was too small for him and if he was going to be a Niolian, he would have to get the replicator to make a new one.

After finishing that, Tom took the alien's weapon and put it on his desk along with his own phaser. Tom went back to where he had put his ice skates and hockey stick and brought them to his desk. Tom opened the Engineering pack and took out one of the tools. The tool made a laser that could cut through most things and Tom used it on the bottom of his ice skates to take off the blades.

As Tom slowly and carefully had the laser tool take off the blades he was sad. It had taken a couple weeks to save up for these and now he was destroying them. At least he was making more weapons; the blades to the ice skates were very sharp and could cut someone's fingers clear off. After the blades were taken off, Tom moved on to the hockey stick. The tool easily took off the bottom of the stick. Tom then grabbed one of the blades from his ice skates and started to sharpen the bottom of the hockey stick to make a point. As Tom did this to his hockey gear, he said one thing out loud.

"They are going to owe me big time." Tom muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Answer to Katharina-B's Question-** I've been waiting for someone to ask this question! Now, let's look at "_Basics_" when we see the Doctor delete Lon Sudor's bio sign. Why didn't Sudor do it himself? There is the possibility that he could have been able to do that before he decided to kill someone or there was mistrust among the Maquis so Janeway didn't give them that privilege until she began to trust them. Plus, Tom being a Senior Staff Officer could have been able to delete his bio scan because of his Senior Staff position and he's fourth in line for the Captain's seat. Or, as we saw in "_The Cloud_", Tom 'learned' some things in prison and we saw him break into Harry's quarters. So that could mean he could have made it so that he has that authorization, though it's a far cry from breaking into someone's quarters. But still, it's Tom, he finds ways to get his own ways.

**The Nioli Problem-** Chapter 3

"Computer," Tom started. "Alarm me when any aliens come into the section near my quarters." The computer beeped in acceptance.

At that same moment, Tom's personal computer –which he was sitting in front of- beeped. Tom shot his head up and saw that he had a message. Finally, some communication to get the ball rolling! Tom pushed a few buttons and realized that the message was from the Doctor.

_Lieutenant Paris,_

_It is great to hear that someone avoided capture. The only Niolian in Sickbay just stands there in front of the Main doors to Sickbay. There hasn't been any shift changes and he seems very content in staying where he is. I will try to get the Niolian to come towards the Jeffries Tube hatch. If you can listen carefully, I will casually say your name in a sentence and if you time your opening of the hatch precisely, you can overtake him by grabbing him by the legs and I will use a hypospray against him. I suggest also bringing the Niolian you stunned; we'll put both in the Morgue. I will look over the Niolian's appearance and will try to replicate their appearance as best I can. I suggest you hurry; they have already severely injured two members of the crew. They seem to be getting more ruthless by the day. Hurry._

_-The EMH_

Tom smiled; they were finally going to do something! Tom grabbed his weapons, though he didn't know where he could fit them all and still drag the Niolian. Tom thought it best to leave the ice hockey blades and stick until he could come back for them as a Niolian. Tom put the alien's weapons around his neck so it hung in front of him on his chest and his own phaser in the pouch where it is supposed to be. Tom went over to the Niolian, Rilino, and began to drag him.

"Computer, are there any Niolians on this deck?" Tom asked.

"There is one Niolian near the turbolift in Section 1A." The computer responded.

That was perfect! The alien was far enough away and would hopefully stay that far away so Tom could drag Rilino to the nearby Jeffries Tube then it was on from there. Tom looked outside of his quarters to double check there were no Niolians and Tom went back for Rilino. The alien had on a long shirt and pants that seemed it couldn't repel weapons fire which was good to know. Tom grabbed the Niolian and began to drag him out of his quarters.

When Tom and Rilino reached the Jeffries Tube, Tom opened the entrance and looked at it. He obviously hadn't thought this all through. How was he supposed to get the alien to Sickbay by dragging him? After a couple seconds, Tom decided to get into the Jeffries Tube and turn around so he could drag Rilino. And that's just what Tom Paris did for a few decks. It wasn't as long a climb as going to B'Elanna's, but it was definitely more of a work out. Tom eventually reached the Jeffries Tube entrance to Sickbay. He waited at the entrance with his hands over the handle to open the hatch.

_**

* * *

5 Minutes Earlier in Sickbay…**_

The Doctor had been able to get the Niolian guard near the Jeffries Tube entrance. The Doctor had convinced the alien that he needed help with a crewman that was on the biobed. The Doctor had grabbed a hypospray that was full of a sedative and was going to use it on the alien. The EMH told the guard that the crewmember might become violent from whatever he pretended to inject into the crewman, the guard would definitely help. The Niolian guard held the man down as the Doctor pretended to hypospray the crewman; the doctor even made the hissing sound himself. When the guard looked up at him, but said nothing. After a couple more seconds, the Doctor began to talk to the guard to keep him in the same place.

"You know, this man will be indebted to you." The EMH said to the guard. "You might have possibly saved his life."

"Yes, I'm sure." The alien replied with little interest. He began to move away from the Jeffries Tube hatch.

"Wait, don't you want to know this man's name?" The Doctor asked moving the alien back into position. "His name is Tom Paris." The doctor waited a couple seconds and nothing happened. "Yes, his name is _Tom Paris_." Nothing happened again and the alien was getting annoyed. "A very stupid man Tom Paris is!" Still nothing happened except the alien looked at him oddly. "Yes, **_Lieutenant Tom Paris is a very very stupid man!!_**"

Tom opened the hatch at that moment and grabbed the alien's legs. He pulled the alien down to the ground. The Doctor kneeled down quickly and pressed the hypospray up against the alien's exposed neck. The Doctor dragged the alien out of Tom's way and Tom began to drag his own alien out from the hatch.

"You called me stupid." Tom said in somewhat shock. They were both dragging an alien to the Morgue.

"Because you didn't come the first time I said your name…or the second." The Doctor replied.

"I'm sorry; I was busy trying to avoid other Niolians." Tom responded sarcastically.

The Doctor pushed a few buttons and two beds from the morgue came down. They both worked together to put each Niolian on a bed. The Doctor began to study the Niolian Tom had brought with him.

"Can you hurry up?" Tom asked. "There might be a replacement coming and it won't turn out good if no guard is here. Can you make me look like one of them or not?"

"Give me a few more seconds." The Doctor replied. After a couple more seconds he looked up. "I can make you look like one of them, but we will have to hurry."

_**

* * *

One Hour Later…**_

"How does it look?" Tom asked the Doctor.

"Mr. Paris, I've told you several times before, don't move at all!" The Doctor answered. He worked for a few more seconds then stopped and looked at Tom objectively. "I think I'm done."

"Great, let me see." Tom said. The Doctor took a mirror and gave it to Tom.

"I still need to put the red iris converter into your eyes, but that should do it." The Doctor replied.

Tom looked at himself in the mirror. He was completely dark blue except for his chest, thighs, and part of his shins. His hair was now a dark brown which Rilino had. Tom had spikes on his head and spots randomly on his body.

"Interesting…" Tom muttered. "Hurry, give me the iris converter."

The Doctor got the iris converter –a more flexible and longer lasting version of the old Earth contact- and slowly put them both into Tom's eyes. After the Doctor did that, Tom replicated the alien's armor and began to put it on. After putting everything on and hiding the phaser, Tom walked over towards the Sickbay doors. He pretended to be the guard and he waited to make his move once a replacement came. Tom was going to take back the ship, as a Niolian none the less, but still, he was going to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nioli Problem**- Chapter 4

Not five minutes after Tom took his position near the Sickbay doors, another Niolian came through the doors. The alien nodded to Tom and took his position. Tom left Sickbay, but not without sparing a glance at the Doctor. Tom Paris was walking down the hallway and for the first time in five hours, didn't have to walk cautiously.

Tom walked towards Main Engineering to see B'Elanna. She was definitely going to be in for a shock. Tom went through the turbolift and eventually walked into Main Engineering. In Engineering, there were only two Niolian guards. B'Elanna was at a work station, she was working all by herself. One Niolian was by the doors and one was leaning against the railing that was around the main warp core. Tom nodded to the two Niolians as he walked by and said to one that he needed to check some of the things B'Elanna was doing. That one nodded and let Tom walk next to B'Elanna.

"What do you want Niolian?" B'Elanna asked angrily, not looking up from her work station.

"Wow B'Elanna, you didn't call me a pig as an insult…yet." Tom started in a lowered voice. "I'm surprised."

"Tom?" B'Elanna asked in surprise. She recognized his voice, but wasn't sure. "Is that you?"

"The one and only." Tom replied. He pretended to work at the station where B'Elanna was working. "I got the Doc to make me look like one of the Niolians. I hid a phaser and I'm going to give it to you since I have some other weapons at my disposal including this one." Tom indicated the Niolian weapon that was hanging around his neck. Tom moved so that the three Niolians couldn't see him take out the phaser. Tom quickly gave it to B'Elanna and she hid it.

"Let's go." B'Elanna said, she was about to stand up, but Tom pushed her back down in her seat.

"No, if we attack now, we can't get to the Brig and get the Captain and the others out." Tom responded. "I want you to give a reason as to why you're going to need to increase the temperature."

"Why should I do that?" B'Elanna asked.

"These armor things are very hot." Tom answered. "If you say you're going to increase the whole ship's temperature seven degrees, but actually up it 15, then there's more of a chance that they will take off their armor. It'll be easier that way to attack."

"Good idea." B'Elanna said.

"Thanks, thought it up all by myself." Tom smiled, though she couldn't see it. "I'm going to equip myself with a couple more weapons I created. After that, I'm going to the Brig and relieving one of the three guards that are there. I'll wait until they start taking off their armor until I attack or I'll let the Brig's forcefield down and let that distract the guards."

"Okay, I'll wait for your signal until I start to shoot those guards." B'Elanna replied.

"Great, I better get going." Tom said. "Good luck and make sure you increase the temperature."

"I will." B'Elanna responded. "Just as long as you don't turn on us and go in league with those Niolians." B'Elanna joked.

Tom decided to let that slide, there would be many more times he would have the chance to give a witty remark, but now was not the time. "Just get it done." Tom said to B'Elanna. "And don't screw up." B'Elanna had an open mouth as Tom walked away.

Tom then left Main Engineering and went back to his quarters. He grabbed the two ice skate blades and put them in the deep pant pockets of the armor. The blades couldn't be seen in the pant pockets and Tom knew he was going to be ready. Tom then made sure that the alien's weapon that was around his neck was in working order. After only five minutes, Tom began to feel the heat which meant B'Elanna had upped the temperature.

Tom left his quarters taking the sharp hockey stick along with him. He went through the Jeffries Tube this time, in order to put the stick near the Brig. Once reaching the Jeffries Tube that was a long way away from the entrance to the Brig. Tom left the stick there so it couldn't be seen easily unless one of the Niolians actually went into the Jeffries Tube. Tom made sure that everything was in place right before he walked into the Brig. Once he did, he was greeted by three angry Niolian officers.

"You're late." One of the Niolians said. That officer was standing at the control panel while the two others were standing near the doors Tom had just entered.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Tom replied, trying to deepen his voice to make it sound more intimidating.

"Good, but you will be punished." The Niolian continued. "You will spend one hour with these humans."

"What?" Tom asked, in disbelief.

"There are stories about these humans." The officer started. "They have taken prisoner whole crews and eaten them slowly after much torture. And for the last half hour, all of us will leave you alone with them. Imagine what they will do to you once we leave." The officer looked at one of the others. "Put him in there."

Tom started to protest, but stopped after the two other officers dragged him over to the entrance of the Brig. They took his weapons and threw him in the Brig with part of the Voyager crew. Tom's fellow crewmembers moved away from him once he was thrown in the Brig and the Brig's forcefield went back up. Tom moved over to the side of the Brig away from the others, making it look like Tom wanted nothing to do with him.

After half an hour, the three Niolian officers left the Brig, leaving Tom alone with his crewmembers. Tom looked over at Janeway and the others who were standing closer together talking to each other. Tom could hear whispering coming from them and suddenly it stopped. Janeway came towards Tom, whom was still leaning against the wall farthest from them.

"Hello, my name is Captain Kathryn Janeway." Janeway said to Tom. "What is your name?" Tom didn't answer. Janeway then looked back at the others and then back at Tom. "You're people have taken over my ship. But if you help us escape, we will be indebted to you."

Yep, this was definitely going to be an interesting couple of minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Nioli Problem**- Chapter 5

Tom stood there as Janeway continued to talk. She couldn't see, but he had a huge smile across his face. Janeway was trying to get him to go against his own 'people' and join her to help them all escape.

"All you have to do is disarm the other Niolian officers and let us go." Janeway continued. "You can stay on board Voyager if you want or we will provide you with a shuttle and supplies to leave."

"I think you just stole my plan, Captain." Tom said to her in his regular voice. "But I don't plan on leaving after all of this anytime soon." Tom walked towards the forcefield and walked along it to see if there was anything he could to get himself out of there.

"Tom?" Harry spoke up. Janeway turned around and looked at Harry. "I think that's Tom, Captain." He said to her.

"He's right Captain, I am Tom." Tom added. The Captain turned back around. "I came to help you get out, but got stuck in here myself. Once they take me out, I'll make sure to get you guys out of here."

_**

* * *

Bridge **_

"You did what?" Captain Mickolio Fonster asked over the comm. line. The Captain only had on the bottom part of his armor, letting his undershirt and face show because the heat was beginning to take its toll on everyone. He was talking to one of the Niolian officers who had left one of their own in the Brig.

"We left him in the Brig." One of the Niolians replied.

"And where are you now?" Fonster asked angrily.

"We're near the turbolift." He answered.

"Let me get this straight." Fonster started, getting angrier. "You left one of our own to the hands of the humans _and_ left the prisoners all alone?"

"Correct, sir." The Niolian said.

"They could have escaped, you fool!" Fonster yelled over the comm. He called to the computer. "Computer, what are the lifesigns in the Brig?"

"There are five Humans and one Vulcan in the Brig." The Computer responded.

"Do you hear that!?!?!" Mickolio yelled over the comm. to the one guard. "Our Nioli _friend_ escaped! Get back in there!!"

"Sir, I don't see how he got back out…" The guard began, but stopped once Fonster yelled at him some more. "I'll inform you on what happens, sir."

"I'll be there soon, just go in there and find out how he escaped!" Fonster yelled. Fonster put on his armor –including his face mask– and with two more security guards went into the turbolift with him to go to the Brig.

_**

* * *

Brig **_

Tom and the Captain were talking in the Brig about how he had managed to slip by unnoticed. Once he told her of how he got B'Elanna to increase the temperature to get the Niolians to start taking off their armor, the Captain was impressed. Suddenly, the three Niolian officers ran into the Brig with their weapons drawn. Tom stopped talking to the Captain immediately and watched as they studied the faces of those in the Brig.

One of the guards called their Captain over the comm. and said that Tom was still in the Brig. Tom looked at them confused wondering why they would think he was even gone, but then it dawned on him. He had deleted his own lifesign from the computer and they must've thought that he had escaped. Just Tom's luck. They all waited there for a few more minutes until three more Niolians came into the Brig.

"Take him out." One of the men said and pointed at Tom.

"Fonster." Janeway muttered to Tom before the forcefield went down.

Two guards grabbed Tom and pulled him out of the Brig. The other guards were standing around with their weapons pointed at the Voyager crewmembers. As soon as he was clear of the prison they reactivated the forcefield and moved him near the Brig console. Fonster told three of the guards to go and wait outside while he got some information out of Tom.

"So, you aren't technically here, now are you?" Fonster asked. Tom was being held by two of the guards as Fonster questioned him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Tom replied pretending he really had no idea.

"Why don't you just tell me who you are right now and skip all this…unpleasantness?" Fonster seemed to be smiling beneath his face mask. Tom didn't reply and just stared at Fonster. "Fine, take off his face mask and the torso armor." Fonster said to one of the guards. The man did so and together the two guards held Tom still after taking off the armor.

"I really wish you made this easier for me." Fonster said to Tom. "Give me his hand." One of the guards grabbed Tom's left hand and put it on the security console. Tom tried to move his hand, but the guard kept it there with great strength. Fonster took out his knife and held it above Tom's hand.

"If you don't tell me who you are right now, I will take off your finger." Tom didn't say anything to Fonster in his response. Instead, he looked over at the Captain who was staring back at him.

Tom was either a traitor or a convict in the eyes of most of his crewmates. If he told them who he was now, he would ruin his only chance to save this crew. But what annoyed Tom the most was that he might have to die for a crew that really didn't give a damn about him.

"Fine, let's take off this finger." Fonster yelled and pointed towards Tom's middle finger on his left hand.

_Great, now I can't flip you off after this_, Tom thought. _Just my luck…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Alright, I'll be honest; I took my time doing this chapter to make you all suffer as you waited. And I'm sorry that it's short, but I didn't want to torture you all for too long.

**The Nioli Problem**- Chapter 6

Captain of the Niolians, Mickolio Fonster was holding a very long knife over Tom Paris's left hand. Fonster was ready and willing to take off the man's middle finger. Tom was thinking very hard to come up with something, anything that would let him keep his finger. But he definitely wasn't going to give away who he truly was, that would be the last thing he needed right now. Fonster raised the knife up and went down fast. This cut off Tom's middle finger at the knuckle and caused him to scream out in pain. His finger was now on the security console red with blood.

"Will you tell me the truth?" Fonster asked. Tom still didn't respond. "Fine, off with the next finger." Fonster pointed at Tom's pinkie finger. He raised the knife up again and was about to go down again, but was interrupted by Tom.

"Wait!" Tom called out. "I'll tell you who I am, just don't hurt me!"

"Okay, I'll wait…but if you don't tell me the truth, then it's off with the finger." Fonster said, he was now obviously very pleased with himself.

"I _am_ a Niolian!" Tom continued. "A long time ago, a group of my people left yours to search for more planets to populate. It was a very long and vigorous journey, but we found a planet two hundred light-years away." He was just going to make things up in hopes of delaying his finger from being cut off. "We've gotten more technology and have become more advanced so that interstellar travel has become very easy."

"Then where's your ship?" Fonster asked.

"It's gone." Tom replied. "I instructed it leave if I didn't not communicate with it once I boarded this ship."

"If you really are one of us, then why not just say so immediately?" Fonster questioned.

"I was told by my superiors that I was to observe how far you have come and what you are like." Tom answered. "If I told them you were ready, then we would come back and join into one race again. Then we would share our technology with you."

"I don't believe you." Fonster said.

"Well then you don't believe the truth." Tom responded. "If you let me go now, I can recall my ship and prove to you that I am telling the truth."

Fonster thought for a couple seconds and then put the knife back in his pocket. "Let him go, let him call this 'ship' of his." Fonster told the guards.

The guards let go of Tom and he took a couple steps back. If ever was the time to make his move, it would certainly be now. The guards didn't have their weapons drawn, which was their mistake. Tom tapped his chest, which underneath had his Starfleet issue comm. badge to make it seem like he was actually recalling the ship.

"Daedalus, return to Voyager." Tom said out loud.

At that moment, Tom immediately took out the two hockey blades that were at his sides. Before the two guards could react, Tom had the blades in his hands and was launching at them. He aimed perfectly and was able to drive the sharp blades into the area where they had no protection, their eyes. The guards instantly fell to the ground, but Fonster was still there and he had his weapon drawn.

Fonster shot at Tom, but he was able to avoid the shot. The shot hit the Brig's forcefield and startled the occupants inside. Tom grabbed one of the two blades that were sticking out from one of the guard's faces. He held it up ready to attack Fonster. With all the noise that was going on in the Brig, the three guards outside still didn't come in. They were probably all thinking that Tom was still being tortured and if they interrupted, they would probably be next in line for the torture.

Tom and Fonster went around the security console slowly, checking to see who would move first. Tom soon realized that if he pushed a couple buttons, he could get his crewmembers out of the Brig and distract Fonster in the mean time. He stared at Fonster for a couple seconds then pushed the buttons he needed to and that took the forefield offline letting his crewmembers out of the Brig.

Fonster took a split second to look at them and aimed his weapon at the crew as they came towards him. Tom took this opportunity to run at Fonster and grabbed his head. Tom still had one ice hockey blade in his hand, but Fonster was able to get it out of his hand and the blade fell to the ground. Though, Tom was able to in the mean time punch Fonster in the face multiple times. This caused the alien to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Good job." Janeway said to Tom as she stepped over the others bodies.

"Thanks." Tom replied. He then looked down at his hand. "They took off my finger." Tom said astonished.

"Yes, they did, and if we can get to the Doctor, we'll get him to fix it." Janeway answered. "But in the mean time, we need to retake the ship. Let's go." Janeway grabbed one of the weapons and then handed the other two to Chakotay and Tuvok.

"Yeah, but…they took off my finger…" Tom repeated as he walked out of the Brig with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this took so long; had troubles with me uploading documents, but everything's cool now.

**The Nioli Problem**- Chapter 7

Janeway, Tuvok, Chakotay, and Ensign Shorter, walked out of the Brig first and immediately took out the three guards that were standing outside of the Brig. They didn't use the weapons to take down the guards since that would just alert the others to their presence. Once that had been taken care of, the rest of the group that was in the Brig walked out. They began to follow the Captain to wherever the hell she was thinking of going. Tom was walking next to Harry when the effects of losing a finger took its toll. He began to stumble and then eventually fainted in the middle of the corridor.

"Captain!" Harry yelled. Harry kneeled down to Tom's side and Tuvok and Janeway came to his side as well. "He's unconscious, but still alive."

"We're going to Sickbay; Tuvok, help Mr. Kim carry Tom there." Janeway said. Harry and Tuvok both nodded and each slung one of Tom's arms around their shoulders. Tom had been holding the finger that had been taken off in his hand, but now, Harry just handed it to the unwilling Ensign Causey who looked at it in despair.

The trip to Sickbay was long since they had to try to keep away from any Nioli contact. When the group did reach Sickbay, Tuvok and Chakotay went in first. They subdued the guard that was at the entrance of the Sickbay doors easily and everyone went inside. Harry and Tuvok took Tom to the main biobed and lied him down on it. The Doctor went over to Tom's body, but before he could ask what was going on, Ensign Causey walked over to the Doctor.

"Here." He said to the Doc and handed him Tom's finger. Causey was obviously not happy about having to carry another man's finger, but was definitely happy when he handed it away.

"I'm guessing some colorful things happened since Lieutenant Paris left here several hours ago." The Doctor sarcastically said and looked at the finger.

"To say the least." Janeway replied.

The Doctor began to work on reattaching Tom's finger while the others were talking amongst themselves trying to figure out their next move. After some debate, they decided to make their next move to split up. One group would go liberate the cargo bays, the other group would try to take over the Bridge.

"What about B'Elanna?" Tom asked. He had been awoken by the Doc a few minutes before the group made their decision. "She's in Engineering with a phaser I gave her."

"If the Doctor approves, you can go and join her in Engineering." Janeway answered. "Once everyone is in position, I'll give the signal for everyone to start taking over what they've been assigned to do."

"Sounds good to me." Paris said. The group looked at the Doctor to see if he would approve of Tom leaving.

"He shouldn't leave, but he might as well if we're going to retake the ship now." The Doctor replied.

"Good, now, let's do this." Janeway said.

Tom got off the biobed after the Doctor gave him a hypospray full of adrenaline and another one to help him get over the dizziness from the loss of blood. Tom grabbed the armor the group had also dragged with them and put it back on. The heat was excruciating in armor like that, but that would be his only chance of getting past the guards in Engineering without looking odd.

One of the groups was made up of Janeway, Chakotay, and Lieutenant Jamie Rupert. The other was made up of Tuvok, Harry, Ensign Brett Shorter, and Ensign Edward Causey. Tom informed them that he had one more weapon in his quarters, his sharpened hockey stick. Janeway agreed to let him go and grab it just in case they could use it.

"Let's go save this ship." Janeway stated.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Nioli Problem**- Chapter 8

Janeway was able to replicate two comm. badges without getting any notice from their Niolian occupiers. She handed one to Tuvok, the leader of the group going to the Cargo Bays and she kept one for her group that was heading towards the Bridge. When each person was in position, they would tell the Captain, then all at once, they would make their move. After getting everything settled the two groups and Tom left Sickbay and went their separate ways.

_**

* * *

**_

Tuvok, Harry, Ensigns Shorter and Causey were standing against a corridor wall, weapons in hand. They had surveyed where the aliens were and had pleasantly discovered that their enemies had taken off their armor…because it was too hot. This would let them easily incapacitate their foes and save the crew. Tuvok motioned for Ensigns Kim and Shorter to go to Cargo Bay 2, and get poised to attack there.

"Our team is ready." Tuvok announced in a low tone after some time.

_**

* * *

**_

Janeway, Chakotay, and Rupert were hiding in right outside the corridor that would take them to the Bridge. There were seven Niolians on the Bridge, all of them with their armor off except for their face masks. This was going to be easy, seven to three, but at the same time, Tom's idea of turning up the heat greatly helped to even those odds.

"Understood." Janeway replied in an equally low voice. "The Bridge is ready."

_**

* * *

**_

Tom Paris was standing just outside of Main Engineering. He had used his comm. badge to quietly tell B'Elanna that he was outside and to tell him whether or not the two Niolians inside had their armor on or not. B'Elanna had responded with a 'no' and Tom told her to wait until he says to start firing at them.

"So is Engineering." Tom whispered.

_**

* * *

**_

"Go." Janeway said quietly into her comm. badge. That one simple word set in motion the liberation of Engineering, the Bridge, the crew, and the ship.

At that moment, Janeway, Chakotay, and Rupert rushed onto the Bridge, weapons in hand. They began to fire at the Niolians who had all taken off their armor. Rupert had gotten shot in the shoulder, but that didn't stop her from continuing to fire at the aliens. After a few moments of severe firefighting, Janeway, Chakotay, and Rupert had won the fight and were making their ways to their stations.

Chakotay ran to the helm, ready to fly the ship away at a moment's notice. Janeway went to the Ops station and began to work away, checking to see what other vessels were around. Rupert walked towards the Tactical station ready to fire at any alien vessels if they decided to show up.

Janeway tapped her comm. badge, opening the comm. channel to the whole ship. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway." She announced. "The ship has been retaken, your Captain killed, it's time for all Niolian soldiers to leave immediately."

_**

* * *

**_

"Go." Came Janeway's voice over the comm. badge.

Tuvok and Causey made their move on Cargo Bay 1 and began to fire at the Niolian guards. The guards in front of Cargo Bay 2 had heard the ruckus, but had no time to react since so did Harry and Shorter. The two Starfleet officers had waited for the sign, which was the phaser fire at the other Cargo Bay, and they began to fire at the three guards.

After some battle time, the Niolians had been subdued. Though Harry Kim had sustained an injury to his right leg, there were no other injuries among the group. Soon, the rest of the crew that were being held in the Cargo Bays were free and were making their way to their stations.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway." Janeway announced over the comm. "The ship has been retaken, your Captain killed, it's time for all Niolian soldiers to leave immediately."

"Looks like we won." Harry said to Tuvok.

"We have no 'won', yet, Ensign until every Niolian is off of the ship." Tuvok replied.

_**

* * *

**_

"Go." Came Janeway's voice over the comm. badge.

Tom at that moment, with his hockey stick in hand, rushed into Main Engineering. Seeing the doors open, diverted the Niolians attention, allowing B'Elanna to grab the phaser and begin firing at the aliens. Soon the aliens had turned their attention back to B'Elanna, ignoring the Niolian-appearing man with a stick. Tom took that moment to stab one of the aliens in the chest. B'Elanna had shot the two others and the one Tom had stabbed was lying on the floor, dead.

"Let's get started." Tom said to B'Elanna as he walked over to where she was standing. B'Elanna nodded and began to get the engines up and running.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway." Janeway announced over the comm. "The ship has been retaken, your Captain killed, it's time for all Niolian soldiers to leave immediately."

Tom smiled at B'Elanna. "Looks like we won." He said.

"Looks like it." B'Elanna replied, with a smile of her own.

Eventually, crew members began to pour into Engineering, Tom decided to leave and go to the Bridge. He jogged through the corridor, to make sure he got to the Bridge in time before Chakotay 'accidentally' crashed the ship. Suddenly, Tom was kicked very hard in the groin. He fell to the ground in pain, but was then kicked in the side.

"I will kill you." The voice said. It was the voice of Mickolio Fonster, the Captain of the Niolians. He grabbed Tom's collar and came down to the Starfleet brat's level. "I will kill you." Fonster repeated and then pulled Tom to his feet.

_Crap_, was the only thing Tom thought as Fonster dragged him down the corridor, a phaser Fonster had stolen was in the alien's hand and pushed against Tom's head. _Crap, Crap, Crap…Why do they always kick me in the groin?_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Nioli Problem**- Chapter 9

Mickolio Fonster, Captain of the Niolians, was dragging Tom down the corridor. He had no clue where he was going and Tom wasn't about to help him. Holding the phaser up to the human's head he walked down the long a winding corridor.

"Point me in the direction of the transporter room." Fonster said to Paris. Tom didn't respond, causing Fonster to hit him in the face with the phaser. Then the alien pointed it right at Tom's head. "Where is it?"

Tom looked at Fonster with anger showing. "Deck Six." Tom replied.

"Good, now, let's go." Fonster said with a small smile and drug Tom to the turbolift.

The journey down to deck six was slow and quiet. Janeway didn't know Tom was being held captive, no one did, and no one would probably even care if he ended up dying. But he wasn't going to give up without a fight. Deck six wasn't where the turbolifts were located, but it _is_ where the holodecks were located.

The turbolift stopped at deck six and Fonster pushed Tom out of the turbolift. They made their way towards the 'transporter room' with Tom leading the way. Eventually, the two stopped outside of the doors to the holodeck.

"Well, here it is." Tom said to Fonster and motioned at the doors. "After you." Tom smiled sarcastically at the Captain.

"You first." Fonster replied then pushed Tom through the doors.

They entered the holodeck together and Fonster looked around. Anger began to show on his face and he gripped the phaser he was holding even harder.

"What-" Fonster started.

"Computer," Tom interrupted Fonster. "continue last played program and start it immediately."

The holodeck changed into a fully lit, packed ice hockey rink. The hockey players and the people in the stands started to move on the slick ice. Tom began to get away from Fonster as fast as he could on the ice. Fonster started to chase after Tom, but failed miserably falling flat on his face.

Tom turned around just in time to see Fonster fall on his face. Taking this to his advantage, he grabbed a hockey stick from one of the passing hockey players and made his way back over to Fonster. Just as the alien was getting back up, Tom hit him under the jaw with the hockey stick. Fonster fell backwards onto his back, he was out cold. Tom grabbed the phaser and stunned Fonster just to be sure.

Right as Tom was about to tap his comm. badge to call the Captain, the crowd in the stands started to clap. They all began to make a loud racquet hooting and hollering happily, almost like they knew the man he had hurt was evil. Everyone stood up and clapped keeping the noise up and they were eventually joined by the hockey players of both teams. Tom did a full 360 degree turn waving to everyone and smiling.

After a minute or two of enjoying the cheering, Tom had the computer halt the program. He tapped his comm. badge, "Paris to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here." Janeway's voice said over the comm.

"I've got Fonster down here in Holodeck 1; you might want to send Tuvok and a security team down to get him." Tom replied. "After Tuvok and the others get him, I'll come help out on the Bridge."

"I'll send Tuvok down right now. Good job, Mr. Paris. Janeway out." The comm. line went dead.

_**

* * *

**_

_Tom Paris's Personal Log, Stardate 48802.3,_

_We just dropped off the Niolians who took over the ship off at Nioli IV. They're apparently a ruthless band of rebels that had been attacking passerby ships to gain either supplies or more ships to use against the government. Rumor is that since we captured them and handed them over to the Nioli government the Captain and his crew is going to be executed or put in a ruthless jail. That and we now have a bounty on our heads because we handed over a rebel group that was liked by other rebel groups. Because of that, we're at high speed through this region of space to avoid those other rebels._

_Things have been going a bit better for me since I pretty much saved the ship by myself. People are a tiny bit nicer, but still aren't big fans of me. But the biggest difference I've noticed is in B'Elanna. She still calls me a pig, but I think she and I have started to get used to each other and possibly have a love/hate relationship. Though, one day I hope it'll be something more. Well, I've been put on light duty since my whole 'Save the Ship' campaign, so I'm going to go back and play a bit more hockey._

_Oh, and my finger feels fine._

_End log._

**The End**

**

* * *

**Yep, it's over. I'm sorry this last chapter took so long, my computer's been acting up and school has just started again so I've been bogged down with that. I hope everyone enjoyed it. 

Now, for those who have read my story _Horror Days_, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me. I have two ideas: One is to revamp _Horror Days_ (make it a bit darker), and the other is to make a whole new story (and believe me, that one is definitely a mind bender). Both I will do, but I want to know which one people would like to see first. So if you could all answer that in your reviews or in a message to me, that would be great.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
